


El nacimiento de un nuevo maestro

by HainneRain09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HainneRain09/pseuds/HainneRain09
Summary: Stephen tomó una decisión, instruir a Tony a las artes místicas
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Navegando por un grupo de fans del Ironstrange alguien dijo que le gustaría leer un fic donde Tony se metiera a las artes místicas y decidí aventurarme a escribirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado :)

Por meses Strange lo pensó y analizó, Ironman era una gran ayuda pero tal y como dijo Wong hace unos años, sólo lo protegían de amenazas físicas, no de amenazas místicas y eso le angustiaba, no siempre estaría con él y aparte tenían por quién más ver, él fue su última razón. 

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al taller a paso firme y decidido para darle la noticia y poner manos a la obra. 

— Tony, necesito que dejes lo que estás haciendo y me sigas por favor. 

— Amor, estoy en medio de una importante reparación. 

— Eso puede esperar, por favor sígueme— el menor se sorprendió del tono autoritario con el que se le dirigió así que obedeció, se quitó los lentes protectores, limpió sus manos y subió a la sala. 

— ¿Todo bien? 

— No siempre voy a estar con ustedes si alguna amenaza de naturaleza mística llega a atacar y necesito que tú aprendas lo que sé. 

— Espera ¿qué quieres decir? Te refieres a... 

— Sí, te enseñaré a usar magia— se colocó su anillo y abrió un portal a Kamartash para comenzar con su enseñanza — Aquí fue donde estudié y aprendí todo lo que sé, necesito que abras tu mente a nuevas posibilidades por muy descabelladas que parezcan— Tony estaba impactado ¿él aprender magia? Debía ser una locura, su armadura era suficiente después de todo le funcionó cuando se enfrentó a Loki y los chitauri. 

Wong escogió los libros indicados para él, un ingeniero que, como Strange, no tenía ni gota de conocimiento mágico. 

— Stephen ¿no crees que es exagerado? Mis armaduras nos pueden proteger a Peter y a mí. 

— No Tony, sólo estoy previniendo, si bien tus armaduras son impresionantes hay fuerzas que ni con todo tu arsenal podrás derrotar. Empezaremos con estos libros, tómate tu tiempo pero tómalo con seriedad por favor amor. 

— De acuerdo, si eso te deja tranquilo lo haré.


	2. ¿Un nuevo Ancestral?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony ha evolucionado bien, ahora pasarán de la teoría a la práctica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por los kudos, que aunque son poquitos, los recibo con amor ^_^ 
> 
> Aquí el primer episodio, disfrútenlo

Cumplió con su palabra y empezó a tomar el entrenamiento que el hechicero comenzó a darle, los temas eran interesantes y lograron captar su atención, tanto como para terminarlos en cuestión de días. Stephen se sentía orgulloso 

– Bien, Wong dice que has tomado el estudio muy en serio así que ahora pasaremos a la parte práctica– explicaba Stephen llevando a Tony al mismo lugar donde Ancestral lo recibió la primera vez 

– ¿Parte práctica? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Toma asiento por favor— el genio torció un poco su boca pero obedeció cruzándose de piernas en posición de loto 

— Desde tiempos inmemoriales la magia nos ha ayudado a evitar catástrofes de índole no física, eventos que podrían cambiar nuestro día a día en formas que no te imaginas. Estamos conectados con miles de dimensiones que nos rodean, usamos esa energía y la transformamos, conjuramos escudos y armas, hacemos magia— conforme iba explicando todo en el aire fue dibujando sus símbolos y conjurando un escudo exactamente de la misma forma en que Ancestral lo hizo cuando él empezó a entrenar, una ligera sonrisa se manifestó en sus labios recordando aquél día y recordando también a su maestra. Tony lo miraba entre maravillado y confundido, él era un hombre de ciencia ¿Podría él ser capaz de aprender lo que antes juraba que no existía? 

— ¿En verdad crees que es una buena idea? Soy torpe y aún viviendo contigo y todo lo que hemos vivido, parte de mi escepticismo sigue presente. 

– Tony, yo era igual e incluso peor de escéptico que tú, pero liberé mi mente, abrí mi ojo y pude expandir mi horizonte, no veas únicamente por el ojillo de la puerta, gira el picaporte y abre la puerta— el otro hizo una mueca y miró con duda sus manos 

— Bien ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Sígueme.

Los días siguientes dejaron los libros de lado para enfocarse al entrenamiento físico, el marco teórico lo tenía aprendido ya, ahora debía ponerlo en práctica, así que lo reunió con otros aprendices en el patio y con ayuda del maestro Hamir se aventuró a intentar conjurar algo. 

Strange lo vigilaba, siempre de cerca, estando al pendiente de su evolución e incluso de sus fracasos para guiarlo y también apoyarlo. 

— ¿Qué diría Ancestral si estuviera aquí?— se preguntó

— Diría que no se equivocó en escogerte, éste era tu destino— agregó Wong que llegaba al patio — Tú estuviste ahí hace algunos años y Ancestral en donde estás, es un ciclo que venimos a cumplir. 

— ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

— Por algo lo decidiste. 

Su hijo estaba de vacaciones con la tía Natasha y el tío Clint por lo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar sin desatender sus responsabilidades paternas y también para no ser depósito del enojo y frustración del genio cuando sentía que fallaba o algo no le salía bien. 

Las semanas pasaron, a pesar de entrenar le costaba mucho tiempo poder crear escudos y conjurar armas, el entrenamiento físico no era problema para él, gracias a que se había sacado ya la metralla de su cuerpo tenía mayor resistencia. 

— ¡Entiende que no puedo hacerlo Strange! Es una maldita pérdida de tiempo así que deja de insistir. 

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¿Cuál? ¿De verdad no sabes cuál? Los escudos, esas malditas formas de color amarillo que convocas para pelear y defenderte son un dolor de cabeza, sólo hago estúpidas figuras en el aire sin que logré conjurar algo— dijo frustrado dejándose caer en la cama, Strange lo escuchaba sin decir nada, sólo lo observaba

"Es idéntico a mí" 

— Ven, acompáñame– salió del cuarto sin voltear, Anthony obedeció y llegaron al patio de nuevo. 

— Quiero que cierres los ojos.

— Steph por favor...

– ¡Obedece!– giró los ojos con fastidio pero acató

– Quiero que pienses en lo más importante de tu vida. Una persona, situación o lo que sea, permite que las emociones que te provoca ese pensamiento fluyan en tu cuerpo– conforme daba las instrucciones avanzaba lentamente dando de vueltas alrededor de Tony, su voz era calmada y pausada – Ahora.... – se detuvo frente a él convocando una especie de trozo de vidrio casi invisible, su pareja se sintió inquieto y tragó saliva con nerviosismo — ¡Prepárate! – gritó avalanzándose sobre él con el objeto punzante en mano sin embargo Tony reaccionó antes de que pudiera ser lastimado atando las manos de Stephen con unos hilos dorados 

– ¿Cómo?.... – preguntó el menor con genuina sorpresa, el hechicero sonrió

– Felicidades, conjuraste una defensa.


	3. El tiempo se agota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange siente la presión, debe preparar a Tony antes de que sea tarde

Tony no podía salir de su impresión ¡Había conjurado algo! Estaba completamente sorprendido pero sobretodo feliz, sin embargo esa bella sonrisa que le derritió el corazón a Strange se tuvo que borrar tras el eco del grito de batalla. 

— ¡Pelea como si tu vida dependiera de ello!— se soltó del amarre, conjuró sus escudos y la pelea comenzó, Anthony tomó posición de defensa repasando mentalmente todo lo que había leído y tratando de crear una estrategia de ataque pero era complicado, con la armadura sólo debía dar ordenes y JARVIS o Verónica las ejecutaban, también ellos mismos eran los que le daban sugerencias para defenderse, por ende la pelea era mucho más fácil, sin embargo ahora era diferente, él debía obtener la información, procesarla y pensar en un plan, todo en menos de 2 segundos mientras luchaba por no quedar como coladera — ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Pelea!— Volvió a gritar. Stark buscó tener espacio por ello le dio una patada en el estómago para lanzarlo lejos de él y mantener distancia

— Por favor manos, no me decepcionen— las movió haciendo pequeñas formas en el aire conjurando así un escudo similar al que su esposo siempre usaba en ambas manos, sonrió complacido pero por supuesto no era suficiente — ¿No crees que estás llevando esto muy lejos?

— Debes estar preparado para cualquier situación, porque tal vez un día tu vida dependa de ello— mentalmente se sermoneaba por estar repitiendo del mismo modo y en el momento exacto todo lo que a él le dijeron cuando estaba en su lugar, se sintió de pronto en un bucle infinito sólo que con cambió de protagonista. 

Wong junto a los otros estudiantes los observaban desde lejos, orgulloso de lo que su amigo se había convertido, no sólo era el Hechicero supremo, también era un maestro excepcional. 

Gritos, quejas, intercambio de puñetazos y hechizos de novato amenizaron la tarde de ese día, tardaron porque ninguno cedió pero finalmente la pelea terminó, ninguno resultó vencedor. 

— Eres bueno cariño, has evolucionado. 

— Si intentas acabar con mi vida es lógico que deberé luchar con todo lo que tengo— contestó el menor con su característico humor y sarcasmo 

— Quiero prepararte lo mejor que se pueda Tony.— el aludido torció su boca tras esa respuesta 

— Steph comienzas a angustiarme ¿Seguro que sólo es entrenamiento? ¿O estás preparándome para algo peor?— lo miró con seriedad pero no le respondió — Date un baño para que podamos cenar— fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y dejarlo solo. 

Se reunió con Wong que esperaba pacientemente dentro del Santuario 

— ¿Han habido cambios? 

— No, todo sigue igual

— Espero que nos de tiempo 

— ¿No piensas decirle? 

— Es mejor que no sepa. 

— El futuro no está escrito en piedra, Strange, lo sabes muy bien. 

— Prefiero que siga preparándose antes de que llegue el día— miró la imagen de la Tierra que era parcialmente cubierta por una espesa nube púrpura — Sólo un poco más.


End file.
